


You've Found Yourself a Hero

by like_vines



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Nico-centric, Not Romance, can there ever be a Nico-centric fic without angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_vines/pseuds/like_vines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy who loves you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Found Yourself a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Quote in the summary is from Markus Zusak's "The Book Thief".

_i._

You're young, and you've found a hero. He stands before you in all his glory, sea green eyes flickering brightly. His sword glows in the moonlight, bravely facing the manticore. He’s your dreams come to life, a true MythoMagic hero. The son of Poseidon! Cool!

You watch in awe, with maybe a bit of fear mixed in, as the hunters and half-bloods fight. You feel butterflies in your stomach.

 

_ii._

You're young, and you've felt true betrayal. You're sister has joined the Hunt. She has left you. When she said she wouldn’t. You and her have always been together, you and her have always depended on each other. But now she doesn’t want that anymore. And it’s as if she clenched your heart in her fist, bruising it.

You watch her walk away with her new little Hunter friends, and can’t help but feel replaced.

 

_iii._

You wake, gasping, as the nightmare fades away. You want to cry but you won’t. You’re a half-blood. Percy doesn’t cry. And neither should you.

Voices startle you out of your stupor. You hear your sisters voice, and get out of bed immediately.  She might not feel the need to protect you anymore, but you will protect her at all costs. You follow her, her and her dumb new friend. What does she have that you don’t? Does Bianca like her more than you?

You don’t completely understand what they're talking about, but one thing you know for sure is that Bianca’s leaving. You’ve been kind of out of the loop recently and that upsets you, because before it was just you and Bianca. Now everyone else has pulled you away from her.

You start to follow her, to _protect_ her, but then your hero appears, and with him, the butterflies. You stare at his eyes that seem to pierce through you. You believe in your hero. You’re naive enough to do so. You know he will bring your sister back. Because he saved you. Because he promised he would protect her.

Heroes always keep their promises.

 

_iv._

You stare at the figurine in your hand. You want to crush it to pieces. Your world is already crumbling. She’s gone.

“You promised you would protect her,” you say, _because heroes don’t break their promises, they're not supposed to._

“You promised!” You yell, almost desperately. You throw the figurine onto the ground, because you can’t even stand to see it.

“I hate you!” But you don’t, not really, you never could, and that’s what you hate the most. You want to cry again, but you can’t, not in front of your hero, because half-bloods don’t cry, why are you crying?

You think about your nightmares and you start to tremble. You should have known. You shouldn’t have trusted in him, what were you thinking? _You knew. And you didn’t stop her._

Anger bubbles up in you, so fierce it practically consumes you, like waves splashing over and over, not letting you gasp for air. You're angry at yourself, you're angry at your hero, and you’re angry at your sister, but you can’t admit that yet. The anger doesn’t even subside to fear when the skeletons appear, in fact they only seem to make you angrier. Your hero draws his sword, and has the nerve to think you would still trust him. Has the nerve to try to help. When you're far too gone to get help anymore. You’re _done._

“No!” You shout. _“Go away!”_

The ground splits open, and you revel in the feeling; the feeling of letting everything go besides your anger. Because anger is so much better than pain, don’t you think?

Your hero looks at you with awe, and you hate it. You run away as quickly as you can. You hate him. (But not really.)

You’re young, and your hero has failed you.

 

_v._

You’re young, but you still understand. In fact, you understand maybe a bit too well. For some reason, you’ve always understood death, always seemed to understand how honest and brutal it was. You know what death is, you’ve dealt with it before. But now you have to deal with it alone. Because that’s what you are, alone. With no one else to care for you. Unwanted.

You look in the mirror, and you see her eyes. Her smile. You see the way she laughs, you see the way she loved you, but you also can’t help but think of the way she abandoned you. Your hands start to shake.

You don’t want to be angry, but you are. Because you loved her. And she left you. She hurt you. She traded you with immortality, and she barely seemed to care.

Weren’t you important to her?

Your fist makes contact with the mirror. You stare at the cracks while crimson drips down your knuckles. But it really just makes it worse, because now there are more pairs of eyes staring back at you and you turn around and run.

Everything hurts.

 _“I can help you,”_ he says, and you trust him.

 

_vi._

“Useless,” You mutter as you throw another mythomagic trading card in. The fire flickered. “I can’t believe I ever liked this stuff.”

“A childish game, master,” he agrees. You welcome his presence more now, embrace it. He will help you get Bianca back. That’s all you want now- Bianca.

You’re young, and you still got a long way to go.


End file.
